Kate Spero (character)
Katherine James Spero is a half-Human female in the Equestrian Wasteland. She is 19 years old at the beginning of Fallout: Pathfinder, and is only 9 during the events of Fallout: Prodigies. Kate was born in Vault 115 to Helen Rehz and James Spero, and has an older brother (born 5 years before her) known as William Spero. She grew up learning to resent her mother but adore her brother and father. Her mother was an alcoholic who was sweet when sober, but when drunk is a vicious and aggressive individual. Her brother, to contrast, always cared for her and loved his little sister no matter what, while her father was a doctor for the Vault who infrequently went with the Scavenging Team to assist them in the Wasteland. As Kate grew up in Vault 115, she learned how to maintain, modify and even create a wide variety of Energy Weapons. As her brother was part of the Salvaging Party of the Vault, he would often come home with parts and broken guns for Kate so she could keep herself busy and sell the guns to the security forces of the Vault. One time, he brought back an XCOM Plasma Pistol which was damaged, and gave it to Kate. She worked on the gun for approximately five years before it was finally operable again, and she painted the words "Plasma Avenger" on the side of the gun. This weapon became her own personal sidearm for her future endeavours. After William went missing while on a mission alongside their father James, Kate set herself the goal of finding her brother and father. It took her two years to build up the courage and resources to actually attempt an escape of her home (though she left horrifically underequipped due to her inexperience), and after killing a guard in self-defence she made her escape. To her surprise, a guard actually aided her in her escape but hid his reasons to do so, and after she escaped he closed the door behind her, his fate unknown though it can be presumed he was killed. The guard helped her because he was friends with William. Kate set foot in the Equestrian Wasteland for the first time in her life, and did many things she never thought she would do. It is out here that she discovered Ponies, Super Mutants, Ghouls, and an entire army of moon-loving soldiers with their own goals. She later earns the title of "The Pathfinder." Trivia Kate's surname, Spero, is Latin (known in Equestria as Unitum) for "Hope." Kate's interests include robotics, science, hacking, art, writing, and being with those she loves. Kate is addicted to Nuka-Berry, despite it not being an addictive substance. She has a questionable taste for blueberries, which is strange considering the rarity of the fruit in the Wasteland and ironic considering her experience with Experiment 1971 in Dr. Monty's Factory. This same experience changes her hair from brown to blue, her eyes from green to blue, her blood turns purplish, and her lifestyle had to be altered. However her skin returns to it's regular colour. Despite her addiction to Nuka-Berry, Kate actually prefers the drink Vim! over other Nuka-Cola flavours. She likes the fishy taste, even though she has no idea what a fish is. Kate is homosexual. This is obvious due to her time with LittlePip and Samantha Traynor, and her rejections of Vault 115's Overseer and Clarence Becker. Kate is the only protagonist described to have "Good" Karma throughout her story. This is contrast to other protagonists (Union Strike and Connor Pemberton) who have Neutral Karma and Evil Karma. Also, her Karma never drops. It only rises to "Very Good." Kate's first companion is ED-E, and he remains with her indefinitely. She uses her skills and interest in robotics to upgrade his chassis and weaponry frequently. Original designs for Kate had her hook up with Connor Pemberton, but after his love was set to Curie and the stories were placed 3 years apart from one-another (and Connor's sudden disappearance and transformation into Apex) this was changed. At first, Kate shows sentiment to LittlePip for the death of her friends by Union Strike and his friends years prior, but later comes to resent the mare for betraying the team in favour of the New Canterlot Republic. Kate is intentionally over-sexualised as her form consists majorly of large breasts, curvy hips and a fluctuating waist size, as well as a pretty face. Her overall weight changes during the story (increasing and decreasing as she eats and travels), but she mainly retains her skinny posture. Kate is allergic to Giant Ant Pheromones and Mole Rats. She sneezes if exposed to Giant Ant Pheromones, and will develop rashes if she comes in contact with a Mole Rat. Kate's SPECIAL stats are 3, 5, 3, 7, 7, 5, 3. This gives her a total SPECIAL score of 33. Kate's TAG skills are Science, Energy Weapons, Speech, and Barter. Kate is unusually receptive to Magic, and is actually able to naturally cast it in both "normal" and Dark Magic forms. This is a rare condition known as Auraceptia, and is the result of her majorly Pony DNA. By far, Kate undergoes the most costume alterations of any character (with Connor being the next). This is mostly due to the fact that she goes through a number of Vault 115 Jumpsuits due to her outfits being damaged or destroyed for a number of reasons including combat damage, fires, or being ripped to pieces. She also modifies her suits rather than find new sets of armour, giving her a general "Vault Dweller" aesthetic throughout the story. The only times she's not depicted wearing a Vault Suit is after she loses one and is on her way to get a new one or when she is captured by the NLO and forced to wear the Lunar Prisoner Outfit. Other times include in the Sierra Madre where she wears the Dead Money Jumpsuit, when she sleeps in Vault 115 or Amos, and when she is experimenting in a laboratory. Kate has the most "Side-Stories" which includes Dead Money, Mothership Zeta, Operation: Ponyville and Fallout: Revelations.